Tudo menos você
by Feiticeira-14
Summary: Ele tinha tudo menos aquilo que mais queria. Será? One-shot.


Disclaimer: As personagens não me pertencem, e sim à J.K.R.

Espero que gostem.

**Tudo Menos Voc**

_"Virginia Weasley, você quer se casar comigo?"_

É, agora está tudo acabado. Ela vai se casar com o Potter, realizar seu sonho... 

_'Sabe, Draco, eu sempre sonhei em me casar toda de branco com o amor da minha vida e ter muitos filhos...' _

É, Virginia, você conseguiu o que sempre quis e vai ter um bando de ruivinhos quatro-olhos te chamando de mamãe... Você vai ser feliz, como só você merece, e me deixar pra trás...

Eu sou só mais um amigo seu não é mesmo? Amigo... me lembro de quando nossa amizade começou, quando começamos a conversar, sem insultos, compartilhar segredos, quando você entrou na minha vida. Aquele dia na biblioteca, há pouco mais de um ano atrás, onde você parecia tão concentrada lendo aquele ridículo livro trouxa que você tanto adora sobre conto de fadas, longe de tudo e de todos inclusive do seu namorado, Potter. Fazia pouco que vocês tinham começado a namorar, alguns meses, era o que você queria desde seu primeiro ano aqui em Hogwarts, não era?

Eu já te observava de longe, sua delicadeza, sua bondade, seu senso de justiça, sua força de vontade, sua maneira de sorrir, tudo em você parecia certo, tinha algo que me compelia a você, mas eu não conseguia descobrir o quê. 

Sempre cercada dos seus amigos grifinórios ou seu amado namorado, mas naquele momento você estava sozinha, absorta em seu próprio mundinho. Eu, então tomei coragem pra me aproximar de você, e o mais impressionante foi que você parecia já esperar por isso...

_"Estava pensando quando você iria finalmente tomar coragem de falar comigo..."_

_"O que te faz crer que queria falar contigo, Weasley?"_

_"Ora, Draco, eu reparo nos olhares que você lança pra minha mesa ultimamente. Você também me olha diferente de antes, sem aquele olhar de superioridade, sem nojo. Parece até mais humano..."_

_"Você é uma excelente observadora, Virginia. Mas, o que faz aqui sozinha? Não devia estar com seu amado Potter?"_

_"Só quero um pouco de paz para ler meu livro, o Harry está discutindo novas táticas de quadribol com o Ron, para o próximo jogo contra a Sonserina. Acho bom você se preparar."_

_"Pode deixar, eu também tenho algumas surpresinhas escondidas na manga. Mas você não devia estar lá também? Afinal você é uma caçadora."_

_"Nã... Depois o Harry me diz a que conclusão eles chegaram. Eles vão discutir sem parar e não estou a fim de participar disso, eu queria um momento de tranqüilidade pra terminar meu livro."_

_"Tenho que ir, Virginia, tenho Feitiços em 15 minutos. Boa leitura."_

_"Boa aula, Draco. Foi bom falar com você, deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes."_

_"Também gostei da conversa, a gente se vê."_

Essa foi a primeira vez que conversamos civilizadamente. Foi ela que fez todo o meu mundo mudar. Você me mostrou um mundo novo. Eu achava que tinha tudo, era rico, bonito, podia comprar todas as coisas que queria, conseguia qualquer garota. Eu tinha muitas garotas, antes por puro prazer, depois pra tentar tirar você da minha cabeça. Mas eu só conseguia ficar com elas se eu imaginasse que era você. Eu fechava os olhos enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo delas imaginando o seu lindo cabelo ruivo, imaginando seus olhos castanhos, sua pele cheia de sardas que eu queria contar uma por uma. Mas era só abri-los e constatar que não era você ali comigo, era só mais uma delas. Você devia estar naquela hora com Potter e isso me tirava do sério e meu desejo se transformava em frustração, pois eu sabia que você sequer pensava em mim. Depois do ato nem conseguia olhar na cara da coitada da garota do meu lado, eu só queria que ela fosse embora.

Eu até lutei ao lado de Dumbledore e Potter por você. Traí meu pai, minha família, o Lord, por você. É verdade que nunca pensei em me tornar realmente um Comensal como meu pai queria, mas também não planejava entrar na guerra e lutar contra ele. Mas acabei me juntando à Ordem da Fênix, meu pai quis me matar e quase conseguiu, mas você estava lá para cuidar de mim, e de todos os feridos em batalha, já que você era voluntária na Ala Hospitalar. Você bem que queria estar no campo de batalha, mas seu pai, irmãos e seu amado não deixaram. Tenho que confessar que fiquei aliviado. Não suportaria vê-la ferida por um daqueles idiotas puxa-sacos daquele Lord porcaria.

Quando vi seu olhar de preocupação ao me ver sendo carregado ferido para a enfermaria, senti meu estômago embrulhar. Você se importava comigo, realmente se importava, mesmo que seja apenas como um amigo. Afinal você demonstrava a mesma preocupação para com todos os seus amigos. Mas eu gostava de imaginar que você tinha uma preocupação especial por mim.

Nos momentos em que passei na enfermaria, sendo cuidado por você, fomos nos conhecendo mais. Você me contou seus sonhos, suas ambições, seus segredos, seus temores e te contei os meus. E eu via que minha adoração por você na verdade era algo mais, algo que nunca tinha experimentado, amor. 

Que ironia, quando eu finalmente descubro o que é amor e me vejo apaixonado por alguém, esse alguém já tem dono. E não é um homem qualquer, é o maldito Garoto-Cicatriz.

A guerra finalmente chegou ao fim, como esperado o maravilhoso Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu derrotou o Lord das Trevas de uma vez por todas. Eu estava recebendo minha alta da maldição que meu pai lançou em mim e estava pronto pra voltar a lutar quando seu querido voltou...

_"HARRY...." – você foi correndo pros braços dele._

_"Está tudo acabado Gin, ele está morto e não vai voltar nunca mais."_

_"Oh, Harry, como você está? E meus irmãos? Meu pai? Como estão todos? Você não está machucado está?"_

Ver você o cercando de carinho e ver sua preocupação para com ele era demais, não podia mais ficar ali.

_"Finalmente Potter, agora podemos voltar às nossas vidinhas medíocres e você e a Weasley vão poder se casar e ter um monte de filhinhos barulhentos."_

_"Malfoy, sua contribuição foi imprescindível, sem ela não creio que tivéssemos alguma chance. Obrigado por tudo, qualquer coisa que você precisar, pode contar comigo."_

Ah, Potter, se você soubesse a única coisa que preciso, você não ofereceria sua ajuda. 

_"Eu não preciso de nada, Potter, mas obrigado. Só não estrague as coisas e faça-a feliz, ela merece."_ – e então eu saí para deixar os pombinhos a sós, matando as saudades.

_"Ginny, o que foi isso?"_

_"Eu não sei Harry, realmente não sei..."_

E agora estou aqui fora, sozinho, olhando pra esse lago, enquanto todos estão lá dentro na festa para comemorar a derrota de Voldemort e o fim da ameaça das Trevas. Bom, ela acabou de se transformar agora em uma festa de noivado também. Ela deve estar muito feliz, aqueles irmãos dela também. O Potter vai se tornar membro oficial da família Weasley e eu vou voltar pra aquela mansão enorme, fria e vazia. Eu vou ver o amor da minha vida passar o resto da vida dela com outro homem. Você vai se casar e nunca vai saber que existe um homem que morreria por você. Um homem que achava que tinha tudo, realmente ele tem tudo menos você.

"Eu sabia que eu só te encontraria aqui." 

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Virgina?"

"Eu queria falar com você, me despedir de você já que é seu último dia em Hogwarts. Você agora está formado e nós não nos veremos mais todos os dias. Vou sentir falta das nossas conversas."

"Ora, Gin, você sabe que sempre que precisar eu estarei pronto pra ajudar, eu faria qualquer coisa por você."

"Faria mesmo, Draco?" – os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto olhava nos meus.

"Você sabe que sim. Virginia, você devia voltar pra dentro, voltar pro Potter, seu noivo não vai gostar de saber que você está aqui fora comigo enquanto devia estar lá com ele curtindo a festa de noivado..."

"Não existe mais Harry Potter, Draco."

"Como não existe mais Harry Potter, vocês acabaram de ficar noivos."

"Eu não estou noiva do Harry."

"Como não, Virginia? Eu ouvi ele te pedindo em casamento e até onde eu sei minha audição está perfeita, não sofreu nenhum dano na batalha."

"Ele pediu, mas você saiu do salão antes de ouvir a minha resposta. Eu não aceitei o pedido dele."

"Por que? Não estou entendendo, eu pensei que era o que você sempre quis, casar e ter um monte de filhos."

"Draco, como posso me casar com um homem se estou apaixonada por outro?"

"Apaixonada por outro?"

"Francamente Draco, você costumava ser mais esperto. Eu te amo, me apaixonei por você, não sei como..."

"Virginia..."

Eu não precisava de mais nada, ela estava ali dizendo que me amava. Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir. Era tudo o que eu precisava. Não perdi nem mais um minuto, a beijei. Aquele beijo era o melhor beijo de toda minha vida e eu podia jurar que o mundo à minha volta parou. Não existia mais ninguém, só nós dois. Agora eu tinha tudo, eu tinha Virginia.


End file.
